A night to remember
by i am the night angel
Summary: Sasuke spends a night with his best friend Neji. Two teenage boys up for a night of food and fights. What else would two teenagers want to do? I suck at summarys D: Warning:Yaoi, SasuXNeji, M to be safe. Read& Review Sequel- A Life To Forget


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character

-----------------------------------

Neji lay on the couch, playing with the ends of his hair sticking out of his hair tie. He was beginning to get restless. He buried his face in his hands and when a pair of hands grabbed his own, Neji jumped and let out a startled yelp, his wide eyes staring up at the figure.

"Dam Neji I didn't think you could hit notes that high!" The dark haired boy stared down at him, a smirk spread across his face.

"Shut up Sasuke you scared the shit out of me! What took you so long?! And how did you get in?" Neji pulled his hands out of the others and pulled his feet up just in time as the other sat down.

"My bad... I just didn't realise you could scream. And I'm not that late! You try sneaking out of your own house and running six miles!"

"You snuck out? I thought you were allowed come here..."

"Yeah well, not anymore! My dad told me to stay home and study... something about being as good as my brother and sleepovers being for girls. The usual crap."

"You could have stayed at home. You do realise your dad's going to freak when he finds out your gone!"

"I don't care! You're my best friend and I said I'd be here."

Neji smiled at his friend before throwing his legs over him to lie down properly. "Thanks Sasuke."

"Yeah whatever... So are we going to sit here all night or are we going to do something?"

_Stay here. _"Well I did get a new game if you want to go try that out?"

"What is it?"

"I don't really remember... Tekken... or something like that. I haven't beaten you in anything in a while so I think we should play!"

Sasuke scowled at the older teen. "Shut up Neji!"

"Why don't you make me?"

"Maybe I should..."

Neji saw the predatory look in Sasuke's eyes and jumped immediately, fleeing the room. He ran down the hall and looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke chasing after him. He ran up the stairs quickly, hearing Sasuke's footsteps grow louder. Neji had just made it into his bedroom and was about to close the door when Sasuke burst in, throwing open the door fully and grabbing Neji. He picked up the older boy and dumped him on the bed before walking over to the TV and turning on the new game.

"How the hell can you even lift me up so easily? Not only am I older, I'm taller and I'm guessing I weigh more than you..."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and smirked at the teen sitting on the bed. "Because Neji, when I fight I rely on my strength, not skill or strategy. I guess I'm just used to lifting heavy things and whatever." Sasuke sat on the bed beside Neji, handing him a controller.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you?"

"Shut up and bring it Neji!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke scowled as he walked down the stairs after Neji, trying not to laugh as Neji's victory dance nearly sent him falling down the stairs. "Would you stop dancing already? It's very annoying!"

Neji stopped on the stairs and turned to face Sasuke. "Is Sasuke mad because I beat him too much? I mean we only played about twenty battles and I did only win about eighteen of them!"

Neji went down the remaining steps and walked to the kitchen, searching through the freezer for something edible. "Hey Sasuke, what do you want to~ WOAH!" Neji brought his hands to the ones that were resting dangerously low on his hips.

"Relax Neji, it was an accident!" Sasuke smirked at the other, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Ah, right. Sure it was. So ah, what do you want to eat?"

"You."

"What?!"

"Pizza. Let's order pizza."

"Oh okay..."

"Why? What did you think I said?" Sasuke smiled innocently at the now flustered teen, getting enjoyment out of Neji's reaction.

"Oh um... nothing I didn't hear you...." Neji's felt his face heat up as a blush crept on to his cheeks. Not wanting his friend to see it, he slipped out of Sasuke's grasp, closed the freezer door and went in search of the cordless phone and a pizza menu.

Sasuke laughed to himself when he saw the red tinge to his friend's face and he suddenly scurried off. _He knows exactly what I said..._ Hearing a loud crash and what sounded like Neji swearing a few minutes later, Sasuke walked into the hall. He tried not to laugh when he saw Neji, but he couldn't help it.

Neji was lying on the tiled floor, the phone on the floor just above his outstretched hand and what looked like a menu in his other hand. His long hair had come free of its hair tie and was now spread over his face and back. He slowly climbed to his feet, picking up the phone and sighing at the large tear going down the left leg of his jeans, starting high up his thigh continuing until about his knee. Turning to face the Uchiha, he could only glare as the raven doubled up, clutching his side and trying to wipe away the tears that were falling.

"If you want to eat tonight, I advise you stop laughing." Sasuke stood up immediately and wiped the rest of the tears, smothering his laughing but succeeded only in making himself choke. Neji sighed as he walked down the hall, dialling the number.

When he hung up the phone and pulled money out of his wallet leaving it by the phone, he went in search of Sasuke. He called his name and searched the house, but the raven seemed to have disappeared. Leaning against the kitchen sink thinking of where the boy could have gone, a splashing noise from outside caught his attention. Moving to look out the window, he saw Sasuke standing in the pool and waving at him.

Neji slipped outside, not missing the chill held in the air and walked to the side of the pool, sitting down as he watched the younger swimming. "It's freezing out here! Get your ass out so I can go back inside where it's warm!"

"It's actually quite warm in here. If you're so cold, why don't you come in?"

"Because when you do get out you're going to be very, very cold! I don't want that!"

"Neji, get in here or I'll drag you in." Sasuke was standing at the edge of the pool now, his hair falling into his eyes and sticking to his head instead of its usual spiky style.

Neji shook his head in response to Sasuke's threat and edged away, hoping Sasuke wouldn't bother getting out. He jerked back quickly when Sasuke jumped out of the water, grabbing his ankles, but he wasn't quick enough. His cries fell onto deaf ears as Sasuke dragged him into the water. After a failed attempt at breaking free, Neji grabbed onto Sasuke, not really knowing why.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Tough." Sasuke threw Neji into the water, taking advantage of Neji holding onto him to jump with him. After a lot of splashing and kicking, the two boys ended up standing in the middle of the pool, arms around each other.

"I thought it wasn't cold in here Sasuke...." Neji's voice was a bare whisper, his breath visible in the cold air.

"It's not cold."

"Then you must be very happy to see me."

"Very."

Neji blushed slightly again, looking away from the other's eyes. Sasuke put his hand under the other's chin, lifting them so their eyes could meet again. Pressing his body even closer to Neji's, Sasuke raised his head to the older's. He traced his lips over the other's lightly, leaving ghost trails in his wake. He was about to finally claim those lips, his eyes sliding shut, when a bell sounded from inside and Neji slipped out of his arms.

"I guess that's the ah, pizza guy." Neji looked away from the other, swimming to the edge of the pool. He slipped out, cursing how he somehow ended up with his long hair down and wearing nothing other than a pair of tight, and now wet, jeans. He walked into the house and opened the door, trying not to cringe at the man standing in front of him.

"Eh, hi, Naruto..."

"Sup..." Naruto looked at his classmate, trying and failing from letting his eyes wandering over Neji's toned body.

"How much?"

Naruto looked at Neji, his eyes wide. "What?!"

"The pizza... how much?"

"Oh... um, twenty-two fifty." Naruto looked away, silently cursing himself.

"Shit... ah, I've twenty here and unless you take wet money, I'm going to have to go look for two fifty more...."

"Yeah I'll wait... My supervisor is in the car so I can't let you off. Sorry."

"No problem..."

Neji smiled at the blonde teen, knowing his body was being admired. He was about to step back into the house when Sasuke appeared and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Is there a problem here?" Sasuke put his head on Neji's shoulder, amusement in his eyes at Naruto's red face.

"I need to get two fifty... and what the hell are you doing to me?" Neji turned to look at the raven, confused as to why he had grown a second body.

"Here... I'll give it to you..." Sasuke took his arms away from Neji and searched his pockets for loose change. He pulled it out and handed it to Naruto, taking the pizza from the teen and put it on the table by the door.

"So are you two... you know..." Naruto's face flushed again, regretting his straight-forward attitude for once.

"Are we what?? Use your words..." Sasuke stood behind Neji again, wrapping his arms around the teen.

"You know... dating."

"I don't know... are we Neji?"

"No! Shut up Sasuke, and get the hell off me!" Neji glared at the raven and threw his elbow back, feeling it connect with the other's ribs. "So uh, thanks N~"

"What the hell is taking you so long?" Kakashi walked up to Naruto, pausing in his steps when he saw Neji and Sasuke. Both were soaking wet, both were wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and Sasuke had his arms around Neji.

"Kakashi? Since when do you work in a pizza place?" Sasuke grinned up at his old teacher, still not moving from behind Neji.

"It's a part time thing I'm doing. I have to save and any extra money I'll take."

"You saving up for a ring?" Sasuke laughed at this, but stopped when he saw the shy smile crawl across the silver haired man's face. "Holy shit you really are... Iruka?"

"Yeah... So changing to a different subject, why did you stop coming to the club? It's not half as crazy without you. We also have a lot less hospital calls and complaints."

"I demand to be invited to your wedding you old pervert! And my mom didn't want me going anymore. She said she'd throw me out of the house if I went there again." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets now, finally moving to stand beside Neji.

"Shit... well when you move out feel free to come back. Hell, you could even give lessons and I'll pay you! You're a dam good fighter and I need someone like you there!"

"Yeah I'll think about it. But first I need to think about where I'd live. Sure I'm seventeen next month but I don't have enough money to stay anywhere on my own."

"Right well, we should be going now. We do have more stuff to deliver. Now move you stupid pervert.... See you Monday!" Naruto stepped away from the door, pushing Kakashi out in front of him.

"Well that was interesting... And what the hell was that about?!" Neji closed the door and turned to look at his friend who was now walking towards the kitchen, food in his hands.

"I know the idiot likes me and I was curious how he'd react if he thought we were together. Bet you there will be rumours going round school that we're together on Monday."

Neji followed after Sasuke, frowning when he saw the raven head outside the backdoor again. "You're on. If there isn't you owe me a pizza."

"And if there is?"

"The fact there's rumours going around about 'us' should be prize enough for you... Why are we outside?"

"Because it's nice out..."

"It's cold..."

Sasuke laughed as he dropped the pizza box on the floor, dragging the outside heater over by the pool where Neji was sitting and lit it, enjoying the immediate heat radiating from it. He sat down by the other teen and opened the pizza, tearing off a slice and enjoying the warm, comfortable silence. When Sasuke was finished he lay down on his back, resting on his elbows.

"Sasuke..."

Neji lay back beside Sasuke, looking up at the cloudless, star-filled sky. Sasuke looked down at the other. "Yeah?"

"You never answered me a while ago... how did you get in?"

"Oh... I have a key..."

"How? I didn't give it to you...." Neji looked towards his friend, shocked to see a small smile on his lips and a far away look in his eyes.

"When we were ten, you called me in hysterics one night. You had a nightmare or something about when your father was murdered and you asked for me to come to you. I'm not even sure if you knew who you were talking to, I think you called me out of habit and instinct. I ran out of my house at two o clock in the morning and came here in nothing but a pair of socks and my pyjamas." Sasuke paused and looked back at Neji, his smile matching the emotion in his eyes.

"I ran those six miles when I was ten to find a locked door. Your mom must have gone out because you had locked the doors and no one was answering the door. I only got in because I broke the window in the kitchen at the back of your house. When I got to you, you were in the corner of the bathroom curled in the foetal position. I had to carry you back to bed and I stayed with you all night. Your mom freaked at the broken window, my mom freaked out because I wasn't there when she got up and my dad freaked because I ran to you. Ever since that night I was afraid you'd need me again so I took one of your spare keys and copied it."

Neji smiled at Sasuke, and then sat up to be level with him. Sighing, he threw his arms around the raven, causing them both to collapse on the ground. He stood up then, smiling sheepishly as Sasuke just stared at him. "Alright stop staring at me already! It's creeping the hell out of me!"

Sasuke stood up and finally grinned back at Neji before running towards him, wrapping his arms around the Hyuga and hurled both of them back into the pool.

"Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke laughed as Neji yelled at him about something he couldn't understand and tried not to drown in all the water that was being splashed towards him. When Neji finally calmed down, Sasuke took his hand and pulled him towards the middle of the pool. Staying silent, he was glad Neji hadn't put up a fight. Standing in the middle, he wrapped his arms around the teen, smiling when he felt arms slide around him and rest on his hips.

They stood there in the silence, their bodies pressed together and just staring into the other's eyes as the water around them began to still. Smirking, Sasuke broke the silence but his voice was still quiet. "I thought it wasn't cold in here Neji..."

Neji shook his head, laughing before giving his quiet reply. "It's not."

"Then you must be glad to see me."

"Very."

Neji bent his head towards Sasuke's and skipping the shy, experimental brushing of lips, he brought his lips to Sasuke's, smiling into the kiss when he felt an immediate response. He brought his hands up to grip Sasuke's dark, wet locks and moaned when his tongue brushed against Sasuke's.

"Neji what are doing in the~ Oh my god!!"

Neji pulled away from Sasuke quickly, turning to see his mother and his ten year old sister Hinata standing just outside the house. He brought his hand to his forehead and groaned before sweeping his hair out of his face. He smiled grimly at Sasuke, his breathing beginning to slow down as he made his way out of the pool, following his mother back into the house. He paused at the door, waiting for Sasuke. When he finally caught up, Neji took his hand and led them into the kitchen where his mother was waiting.

"I thought I told you to ask before you brought _friends _over Neji..." She was sitting at the kitchen table, her lips pursed and her tone dark.

"I did tell you actually. But you were probably too busy flirting with some twenty year old waiter to pay attention to what I was saying!"

"Watch your mouth Neji or you will regret it!"

"Whatever." Neji looked over his shoulder to Sasuke, already regretting having brought Sasuke inside to hear this.

"Who do you think you are acting like this?! Having sex in our god dam pool for your sister to see!! And then giving me this cheek!"

"What?! We're clearly wearing clothes and if that's what you call sex you must have failed your final biology exams! Oh wait, you didn't fail them because you never even finished them! And I'm not saying anything other than what's true!"

"I don't know why I've put up with you all these years you know that! I should have thrown you out years ago!"

"Why you've put up with me?! ME! I'm the one that raised Hinata! Whenever you went out for 'business' or simply because you wanted to, I fed her, washed her and put her to bed. I've been helping her with her homework since she started school! I brought her there and back home again! Ever since dad died all you've done is have a good time! If you threw me out Hinata would never forgive you and then you would have to actually stay home more than once a week to take care of her!"

Neji's mother stood up from her chair and walked over to Neji, the sway she had to her step a giveaway that she had been drinking again. She stood next to her son, taller only because of the high heels she had on her feet. She looked like she was about to step away again, but then she raised her hand and brought it down across Neji's cheek, the sound echoing throughout the room.

Neji simply laughed and his mother made to hit him again, but Sasuke pulled him out of the way, examining the red hand print on Neji's cheek and discovered his mouth was bleeding.

"Is this the only way you know how to handle me mother? Hit me anytime I tell you what you've become? Or what you always were but hid from my father to earn his trust?"

"Screw you Neji! I'm going out!" Neji's mother stormed out of the room, grabbing her bag before she left and slammed the front door as she left.

"Neji I~"

"Don't." Neji was about to say more but he saw Sasuke shivering and he realised they were still very wet and only wearing jeans. "Come on... let's go get dry!" He took Sasuke's hand again and led them out of the room towards his own. Sasuke sat on the bed as Neji left for towels, shocked at the realisation of Neji's mother true personality. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a towel landed on his head.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled as he watched his friend walk into the room, his body still glistening in the light and the drops of water covering his body. "Ah, Neji?"

"What?"

"I didn't plan on jumping into the pool..."

Neji turned to the teen sitting on his bed and laughed. "Yeah I guessed so alright."

"No, I mean I snuck out of my house and I didn't bring any spare clothes..."

"Oh!" Neji laughed harder at the realisation. "I guess you'll just have to wear nothing then."

"What?" Sasuke stared at his friend, his mouth hanging open.

"I was kidding Sasuke. I have a ten year old sister in the house and I'm not going to risk letting her see your... man vegetables..."

"Right... And to think just a few hours ago you nearly died because I put my hands on your ass."

"My hips actually..."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" Sasuke stood from the bed and walked over to Neji. "So about clothes..."

"Yeah I hear you..." Neji walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out clothes for both of them. He threw one set at Sasuke and was about to change when he heard Sasuke gasp a way too exaggerated gasp.

"I never would have guessed that Neji Hyuga could possibly own a pair of pants that wasn't jeans. It's like learning that underneath Kakashi's mask isn't a handsome face!"

"What?"

"Come on Neji, I've never seen you in anything other than jeans and I've known you nearly all my life! And as for the Kakashi thing, no one except Iruka has seen his face. According to him he's good looking, but that's all he'd say."

"Well that's normal..." Neji laughed to himself before peeling away his wet jeans. A hand slid slowly around his bare waist, and Neji let out a startled cry.

"Shit! Sasuke get away from me!"

"But why... you look so sexy like that..." Sasuke purred into the older teen's ear, trying not to laugh at his reaction. Neji looked down at himself, and then to Sasuke, noticing he was wearing nothing except his wet boxers like himself.

"Ah, right. But seriously get off and get dressed! My sister could walk in any minute!"

"Lock the door then..."

"No..." Neji slipped from Sasuke's grasp and pushed the raven away. Satisfied that Sasuke was getting dressed amd wouldn't make another move on him, Neji quickly put on his dry pants and boxers and turned to Sasuke, about to say something but forgot what it was when he saw him. Sasuke was leaning against the bed, towelling his hair and the pants lying dangerously low on his hips.

Sasuke looked over at Neji and caught him staring. He laughed at the other teen and sat on the bed, tossing the towel over the end of the bed and leaning back to rest on his hands as he watched the Hyuga walk around the room. He coughed lightly, catching the Hyuga's attention. "You're pants don't fit..." Sasuke pulled at the waistband, revealing even more of his body.

Neji, seeing Sasuke, couldn't restrain himself any longer. He sauntered over to the bed and straddled Sasuke, his legs on either side of Sasuke's thighs and his hands going straight to the back of Sasuke's neck and head as he pressed their lips together. He pushed Sasuke on to his back and leant on his hands as he deepened the kiss, Sasuke's hands sliding up his back.

"Ahem..."

Neji broke the kiss and raised his head a bit, looking towards the door to see his sister standing in the doorway. He smiled and dropped his head onto Sasuke's shoulder and started to laugh. He sat up again, staying on Sasuke's hips and putting his hands on Sasuke's stomach, motioned for his sister to come in. Catching the confused look in Sasuke's eye, Neji shifted a little, reminding him why he didn't want to move. There are just some things he didn't need his ten year old sister asking about.

"Hey Hina. Something wrong?" Neji smiled at his sister as she sat on the bed, a worried look on her face.

"I um... I heard you and mom... You know... I-in the kitchen..."

Neji sighed as he climbed off Sasuke, no longer caring about his not so little problem. He sat beside Hinata and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her into his chest as she began to cry. He rocked with her slightly, rubbing circles on her back as he waited for her to calm down.

"You... you won't actually leave will you??" Hinata pulled away from Neji slightly, her eyes still watering.

Neji smiled at her, wiping away the rest of her tears. "No I'm not leaving. I could never leave you and you know it!"

Hinata nodded before grinning evilly at her brother. Dropping the evil look, she used her big eyes and made herself look as innocent as possible. "So what were you doing in the pool when I saw you? And just now? You were both making funny noises!"

Neji laughed as he pushed her off his lap and tickled her until she cried from laughing. When he finally stopped he stood up. "You know exactly what was going on... and that's what worries me! You shouldn't know at your age!"

"God you're like my father!!" Hinata laughed until she saw the sad look in Neji's eyes. "Oh, um... I'm sorry Neji I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine... So you hungry? We already ate but there's another pizza downstairs if you want me to reheat some of that?"

"Sure... But you don't have to make it. I'll do it." Hinata hopped off the bed and walked to the door, pausing with her hand on the door handle. "Mom went out drinking again didn't she?"

"Yeah... she did..."

"Neji..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight then? Or at least stay with you until I fall asleep? I don't like it when she comes in drunk and has some guy with her..."

"Of course Hina..."

Hinata slipped out of the room and closed the door. When Neji heard her footsteps on the stairs, he sighed and sat on the ground, leaning against the bed. He shifted slightly when he felt Sasuke move to sit at the edge of the bed and put his legs on either side of the teen on the floor.

He sat silently as he felt Sasuke unwrap his hair from the towel and slowly start to dry it. Neji let his head fall back, enjoying the pampering of Sasuke drying his hair and massaging his scalp while doing so. He let out a contented sigh and heard Sasuke laugh. When Sasuke suddenly stopped, Neji actually whimpered at the loss of contact. Realising the sounds had left his own lips, Neji blushed. Hearing Sasuke chuckling above him didn't help.

"You enjoyed it that much??"

"Shut up Sasuke."

"Hey be nice, I'm about to do something nice for you. Now sit forward a bit!"

Neji frowned but did as he was told. He only got more confused when he felt Sasuke sweep his hair over his shoulder, but all rational thought was lost as soon as he felt Sasuke's fingers dig into his skin. His back arched and his head fell back, a moan forming deep in his throat as his eyes slid shut.

"Okay this isn't working for me." Sasuke released Neji suddenly and stood up. Before Neji had even registered the teen had spoken, Sasuke was speaking again. "Get up off the floor, get your ass on that bed and lie flat on your stomach!"

Neji blinked up at Sasuke for a moment, his mind still partially fogged up. When the order clicked in his head, he stood and lay down on the bed, not knowing what was going on. He let out a small gasp as he felt Sasuke straddle his back, sitting low enough that the raven could still reach every inch of it.

"May I ask why you actually have baby oil in your room Neji??"

"Mmmm...You don't think my skin is naturally this soft do you?" Neji folded his arms and put his head on them, watching Sasuke rub baby oil into his hands over his shoulder.

Sasuke leant forward, rubbing his hands slowly and lightly up Neji's back. He worked his way up to the Hyuga's shoulders, starting there. He rubbed expertly at the teen's body, working out the knots and tension from the muscles. He revelled in every sound that left Neji's lips, each sound getting louder, each moan less restrained than the last. By the time Sasuke was satisfied with his work, both of them were breathing heavily, Neji panting and gripping tightly onto his sheet.

Sasuke brought his hands to Neji's hips once more, slowly sliding them up his body. He let his fingers dance over the soft, smooth skin, all the way up until his hands were wrapped around Neji's, slowly uncurling the fists to lace their fingers together. He brought his lips to Neji's shoulder, kissing the delicate skin. He pulled back again slowly, rolling off of Neji and lying beside him, smiling when he felt the older teen turn to him. Neji wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist, their bodies moulding together perfectly as they curled up and Sasuke leaned back into him.

"Sasuke... what time is it??" Neji felt his eyes slide shut a little, pure bliss covering his entire being.

"Not sure... My watch doesn't work anymore... I guess because I jumped into the pool with it on."

"Check your phone then."

"I don't have it. It's downstairs."

Neji sighed and unwrapped himself from Sasuke as he rolled over to look at the clock. "It's half two..."

"And?"

"And I have to go to Hina... she'll be tired and I know she won't sleep on her own."

Neji stood up and stretched happily, feeling as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He smiled down at Sasuke who was smiling back at him. "You sure as hell knew what you were doing!"

"I spent half my life in a fight club. We were all taught how to do this to help those who got a bit injured and to relax anyone before a fight. Did you know even though most people think tense muscles protect you, if they're naturally tense and it's not you tensing them, you're more likely to get injured."

"Yeah I did actually. Did you forget I've been your best friend for most of our lives? I know these things!" Neji laughed as he pulled his friend off the bed and walked towards the door. Turning to look at Sasuke before he left, he stopped suddenly and went back to his wardrobe. He pulled out a zip up hoody and tossed it to Sasuke.

"Remember, my sister is ten and she's seen enough of your body already!" Neji laughed at the scowl Sasuke gave him before running out the door, running faster down the stairs when he heard Sasuke run after him. He ran to the sitting room door and was just about to throw it open when Sasuke threw his arms around Neji' body in a bear hug, squeezing the Hyuga and bending backwards, lifting him off his feet. When he put him down, Neji punched him in the shoulder so he picked up the Hyuga and threw him over his shoulder.

"Sasuke put me down before I kill you! You shouldn't be able to do this if you're smaller than me!"

"But Neji, it's like I'm rescuing the damsel in distress!"

"I'm no damsel you idiot!! Now put me down or I will kick you in the... man vegetables!"

"Man vegetables??"

"Yeah. Remember...kid sister."

"Oh yeah!" Sasuke grinned evilly and walked towards the door, opening it with his knee. He entered the room and saw Hinata sitting curled on the couch watching a film.

"Hey Hinata, will you do me a favour? Will you run into the kitchen and grab a hairbrush?" Sasuke grinned at the girl and she complied, knowing it wasn't for him.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing?!"

"You'll see... I just think I should get a little payback is all. No one threatens to kick me in the 'man vegetables' and gets away with it." Sasuke dropped Neji on the floor by the couch, putting his back against it and stretching his legs out. Once Neji looked comfortable, Sasuke faced Neji and put his legs tightly on either side of the Hyuga's thighs, kneeling so he could press their lips together. Neji brought his hands up to Sasuke's chest and pushed slightly.

"Hinata!"

"Don't worry. Even if she did see us she'd know it was a distraction."

"Distraction... for what??" Neji looked at the other, very confused.

"For this!!" Hinata bounded into the room, hairbrush and hair ties in hand.

"No! You are not going _near _my hair! Don't even think about it!" Neji's eyes widened as Hinata sat on the couch behind him. He stretched his hands back to her, but Sasuke caught them and put them back on the floor, resting his own hands on them.

"Yes she is Neji! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"I hate you soo much right about now Sasuke Uchiha!"

"No you don't Neji Hyuga! You love me and you know it!"

"Shut up!"

Sasuke smirked at Neji, having won for once. "Holy shit! I beat you Neji! Take _that!" _Sasuke laughed at the puzzled look on Neji's face, making his victory all the better.

"What the hell do you –ow- mean? Dam Hinata, take it easy or you'll pull my hair out..."

"Be quiet I'm trying to concentrate back here!"

Sasuke smiled at the girl, who's eyebrows were furrowed and her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she worked skilfully on Neji's hair. He smiled back at Neji again, bringing his forehead to rest against the other's. Feeling Neji's hot breath tickle his nose, Sasuke brought his lips to Neji's and closed his eyes, losing himself to each slow, delicate movement. A sharp jerk of Neji's head and a slap to his own head brought him out of the moment.

"There are some things a ten year old does not want to see her brother and his boyfriend doing. Making out while I'm doing said brother's hair is one of them."

"Sorry Hina..." The pair answered in unison and laughed, feeling childish all of a sudden.

"Jinx!" Sasuke shouted it a bit too loudly, earning him another smack on his head. He rubbed at his head absent-mindly, enjoying Neji's pout as he could no longer speak.

"Hmm... I think I might have fun with you being quiet. I'm going to drag you upstairs and tie you to the bed. Set up a camera to record it and then I'm going to do whatever I want to you. I'm going to start by~"

"Sasuke shut your mouth!"

"Now now Neji you weren't supposed to talk... I was only going to say tickle you until you wet yourself! I happen to know both Hyuga children are very ticklish! But now I guess you have to receive your punishment for talking... what do you think Hina?"

"Definitely!"

"What should I do to him then?"

"Hmm... throw him in the pool??"

"I'm telling you both, if I end up in that pool again tonight there will be hell to pay!" Neji glared at Sasuke, wishing he could turn his head to glare at his sister.

"Maybe he should leave his hair up like this all night??"

Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled. He had taught her well. "Sounds good to me! What you think Neji?"

"I'm thinking there's no way I'm sleeping with my hair up!"

"Well then we'll both have to stay up all night!"

Neji's jaw fell, not missing the sexual innuendo.

"Done!" Hinata sat back from Neji, admiring her work. Neji snapped out of his shock induced trance and stood up and ran his hand over his hair. He walked over to the mirror over the mantle piece to examine it more closely.

"A braid... you put my hair in a full braid?"

Sasuke noticed Neji was surprisingly calm and smiled. It suited the guy. "You should do it more often, it suits you Neji." Sasuke walked up to Neji and traced the pattern of the braid, liking how Neji's silky hair felt under his fingertips.

"You little miss, are going to bed. It's after three. Come on!" Neji turned to the couch and saw Hinata was already half asleep. He grinned at Sasuke before walking over and picking her up. He walked up the stairs, Sasuke trailing after him. He pushed open his bedroom door and placed Hinata on the inside of the bed, laughing as she mumbled in her sleep.

"Why is it we always take her to your room when she stays with you? Why not her own?" Sasuke's voice was a whisper, not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl. He peeled the jumper off, taking it off over his head instead of unzipping it.

"Because if mom comes home chances are she'll go into Hina's room. She normally does and she's normally hanging off of some guy just a little older than me. I don't like Hina seeing her like that so when mom goes out Hina stays here. Mom knows better than to come into my room now."

Neji slid into the bed beside Hinata and kept the covers thrown back while he waited for Sasuke. When he felt the weight shift in the bed, he turned to face the raven. He stared into the others eyes, noticing how beautiful he looked under the moonlight and wondering how he never noticed it before.

"Sasuke?" Neji whispered Sasuke's name, edging closer so he could be heard.

"yeah?"

"I think I love you..."

Sasuke grinned at the Hyuga and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Took you long enough! I've waited so long for you to say those words!"

"I'm sorry... I don't know how I hadn't fallen for you sooner."

"Don't apologise... You seem to have it hard here at home, it's understandable."

"Right... Hey Sasuke?"

"Yes Neji??"

"Move in with me?"

"What?"

"Move in with me? Here."

"I couldn't... I mean your mom and my parents..."

"Listen, I'm eighteen in three months. Move in with me then. As a birthday present. I'm going to need the support anyway."

"Support for what? Admitting you're getting old?"

"Shut up this is serious!" Neji edged closer to Sasuke again, wrapping his arm over Sasuke's slender waist. "When I'm eighteen I'm filing a lawsuit against my mother for child abuse and neglect. I'm going to demand legal guardianship over Hinata and I'm getting that bitch arrested. If I win the case the house, which is already fully paid for, will be mine and so will all the money my father left. Not to mention all the money I will be given for years of neglect and abuse. Sasuke, I love you and I think I always have."

"Neji... That's a big step, not to mention a big risk."

"I know Sasuke but~"

"Shush. Let me finish first. It's a big risk that I'm not letting you take without me. But, if I'm moving in with you I have one condition..."

Neji looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to continue. "You marry me once I'm eighteen!"

Neji looked at Sasuke for a minute, considering if he was serious or simply trying to get a reaction out of him. Hoping for the first, Neji's eyes lit up and he brought his lips to Sasuke's. He broke the kiss first, smirking at the younger teen. "I hope if you're going to propose to me it's better than that!"

"You only get one proposal, and that's it! So, what's your answer?"

"It's a no! What do you think it is? Of course I will!"

Sasuke smiled as he took his ring off his middle finger and placed it on Neji's wedding one. "Now I'm in my old sensei's shoes. I need to save up for a ring."

"I don't care about the ring. I have you and Hina and that's all I care about!" Neji pressed his lips to Sasuke's again, the emotion running through them both making each movement and touch that much more sensual. When they separated, Neji turned on his side and Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. At that moment, even as the sound of his drunken mother coming home echoed through the house, Neji never felt safer, never felt better. Having his new fiancée's arms wrapped around him, keeping him warm and safe was reassurance that his life would be okay. The soft sound of Hinata's snoring, told him he was doing the right thing and that he was in fact, like a father to the girl.

At that moment, Neji Hyuga left his old life of pain and trouble and became Neji Uchiha, the man with everything he could ever want.

An: So this is a one-shot I got an idea for a while back and I decided to write it now =] It was written with Hatake Satsuki in mind so I hope you like it =D Was the ending fluffy?? =P  
so review and tell me what you thought!

Til next time ^^


End file.
